hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo
For the Young Hercules episode, see Apollo (episode). ---- Apollo, God of Light was a recurring character on and . was an Olympian and a son of Zeus (HTLJ: "Top God"). He was well known for his chariot (YH: "Dad Always Liked Me Best"). He replaced the Titan Hyperion as sun god and light. (XWP: "The Titans"). He was also the protector of the city of Calydon (HTLJ: "The Road to Calydon"). He often had sacrifices at the temple at Delphi (XWP: "Callisto"). The Apollo Theater was named after him (XWP: "The Play's the Thing"). Morpheus once made a deal with Apollo, where Apollo kept the sun up for a few extra hours. This invariably caused the death of some crops, which got Morpheus in trouble with Demeter (YH: "In Your Dreams"). During Hercules's studies at Cheiron's Academy, Apollo presided over a trial to determine whether or not Ares broke Zeus's protection order on Hercules. Along with Athena and Hephaestus, Apollo was convinced by Hercules that the order was not breached. After the trial was over, Apollo left to "catch some rays" (YH: "Ares on Trial"). Later that year, Hercules, Iolaus, and Theseus met Apollo at a beach full of his followers. Apollo grew jealous of Hercules' friends and he destroyed the Academy and turned several cadets against Hercules. Eventually, the cadets banded together to protect Hercules from Apollo, and sexy Apollo decided to leave after Hercules told him he was a jerk (YH: "Apollo"). After Hercules finished his studies, Hercules and King Jason stopped a bunch of thugs attacking Apollo's then-girlfriend Ariadne. Apollo offered Hercules information on their father Zeus, and he became friends with Hercules. Apollo then gave Hercules some ambrosia and made him a full god. After Hercules used his new god powers to break one of Apollo's sacred vases, Apollo grew furious at Hercules and challenged him to race on hoverboards. Hercules began to dislike Apollo after Apollo embarrassed Jason in front of the Corinthian troops. Also because Apollo was cruel.Hercules also disliked Apollo's poor treatment of Ariadne. Apollo challenged Hercules to a fight with the stakes being Ariadne's life. Hercules was able to defeat Apollo and save Ariadne (HTLJ "Top God"). :In the flashbacks, it is heavily implied that this was the first time Hercules had met Apollo, despite the fact that they have met twice before in Young Hercules. Priests at the Temple of Apollo would often forgive others of their sins with the sacred Urn of Apollo. This was briefly stolen but was returned by Xena, Gabrielle and Tara (XWP: "Forgiven"). Another sacred artifact was the Ring of Apollo (XWP: "Vanishing Act"). Apollo once again met up with Hercules, when Hercules was given Olympian god status after the death of his mother. Apollo sided with Hera on her takeover of Mt. Olympus and distracted Hercules by setting a school on fire. Hercules later took out Apollo again with one punch when battling Hera for control of Olympus (HTLJ: "Reunions"). After Zeus's death, Apollo sent the priest Tazor to destroy Xena's newborn baby Eve. Tazor used a special sword that poisoned Joxer. Eventually an antidote was found and Apollo's plan was ruined (XWP: "Eternal Bonds"). Xena possibly killed him after she killed the other Olympians, but, his fate is unknown because he never appeared in Xena: Warrior Princess. Gallery apollo sun.jpg|Apollo in "Reunions" 73.jpg|In "Reunions" Flyinghercules.jpg|Needs Citation apolloherc2.jpg|Apollo in "Reunions" apolloherc.jpg|Needs Citation apollotrans.jpg|Needs Citation apolloherc4.jpg|Needs Citation hercherc1.jpg|Apollo with Hera in "Reunions" Apollo with fireball in younh hercules.jpg|Needs Citation Apollo Projecting a Energy Blast.jpg|In "Top God" Other Mentions *XWP:"Forgiven" *XWP:"Vanishing Act" *XWP:"Eternal Bonds" * XWP: "Amphipolis Under Siege" Category:Characters Category:Children of Zeus Category:Olympians Category:Villains Category:Gods